1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of reflective beads and more particularly to a novel bead dispensing gun for marking pavement.
2. Prior Art
Prior art pavement marking bead dispensing guns designed to be carried upon a moving vehicle, such as those illustrated and described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,718, have been relatively inefficient causing waste in essentially four fashions, i.e. (a) in failing to stop and start the dispensing mode coincident in time with the beginning and end of marking stripes on pavement, (b) in failing to distribute beads upon discharge to the exact width dimensions of the stripe being applied to the pavement, (c) in failing to suitably control the rate of bead discharge therefrom, and (d) in failing to suspend beads in suitable liquid to insure beads will adhere to the quick dry paint used for marking roadways. Typically, state pavement specifications for prior art bead dispensing call for seven pounds per gallon of paint applied to mark highways.